Half A Heart
by Ezra Malik
Summary: Bertahan dalam kepahitan hidup yang ditanggungnya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih harus merelakan kekasihnya bermesraan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Ini memang permintaannya karena Ino yang mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium lanjut. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, ada sebuah rahasia besar yang disimpan Sakura. Kepedihan yang berlipat ganda hingga akhirnya membuat akhir yang tak terduga.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Half A Heart ©Ezra Malik

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

(_**don't like don't read**_)

.

.

Enjoy! :3

.

.

Hawa dingin musim salju menembus baju hangatku. Suasana pagi yang tentram dengan disinari oleh sinar remang mentari juga kicauan burung. Daun-daun mulai tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh gumpalan salju. Bunga sakura yang berguguran kini tak bisa kulihat untuk sementara waktu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menelusuri taman. Pagi yang cerah, pasti akan semakin indah jika ia juga ada disini. Jika Sasuke ada disini. Kami bersama, bergandengan tangan menikmati pemandangan indah yang hanya dapat dirasakan saat musim salju ini.

Kuhembuskan nafasku dalam-dalam. Dapat kurasakan gumpalan asap putih ikut terhembus keluar. Seperti sedang meniup es kering. Udaranya memang sangat dingin. Bahkan _sweater _dan jaket tebal yang kukenakan pun belum cukup ampuh untuk membantu menghangatkan tubuhku. Aku menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku dan meniup-niupnya pelan. Masih kuingat jelas perkataan Kurenai-_sensei_—selaku guru IPA di sekolahku dulu bahwa menggosok-gosokkan tangan seperti ini dapat membuat tubuh sedikit lebih hangat. Aku terus meniup-niup sambil menggerak-gerakkan _emerald_-ku menelusuri setiap keindahan pagi.

Kulirik jam tanganku. Pukul tujuh kurang lima menit. Sebentar lagi mungkin Sasuke akan datang. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdegup semakin cepat. Aku harus benar-benar mempersiapkan diri.

_**Kali ini aku harus berhasil! Tidak boleh ditunda lebih lama lagi!**_

Sasuke memang sangat sibuk. Waktunya tersita habis oleh tumpukan berkas-berkas yang selalu bertambah setiap saatnya. Jarang sekali kami bertemu. Dalam enam bulan terakhir ini saja, bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali kami bertemu. Jangankan bertemu, berkomunikasi saja sudah jarang. Tetapi jalinan cinta yang telah kita jalani selama dua tahun lebih ini tetap bertahan. Mungkin benar kata pepatah, jarak dan waktu tak ada apa-apanya jika kita memang benar-benar saling mencintai.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, aku memutuskan untuk berisitirahat sebentar di kursi taman. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang di belakangku. Segera aku menoleh untuk memastikan. Namun yang kulihat bukanlah sosok manusia, melainkan sekumpulan bunga mawar putih yang aromanya membuat tubuhku tenang.

"_Ohayou _Sakura." sebuah suara menyapaku. Suara _baritone _yang sangat kukenal.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_." Balasku sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke mendekat dan mengecup keningku sekilas. Lalu, berjalan memutar dan duduk di sebelahku. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu menatapku. Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia meletakkan buket bunga tadi di pangkuanku. "Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini." Gumamnya sembari menerawang kearah langit.

"Aku juga. Kau _sih_, selalu sibuk pacaran dengan kertas-kertas tersebut." Aku yang tadinya tenang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi gemas. Membayangkan Sasuke sepanjang hari hanya berkutat di depan laptop dan berkas-berkas yang baginya lebih penting daripada nyawanya itu.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh, "_Hime_-ku manja sekali.." ia mencubit gemas hidungku sekilas. "Tapi yang penting, aku sudah ada disini, bukan?" Sasuke beranjak berdiri sembari menggenggam tanganku. Membawaku berkeliling taman. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Sasuke selalu berhasil menjatuhkan hatiku. Aku benar-benar tak dapat membayangkan hariku tanpanya.

Sesaat kami berdua hanya terdiam menikmati saat seperti ini yang entah akan terulang kembali atau tidak. "Oh ya Sakura," Sasuke kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasuke beralih menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Bibirku membisu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisku. Aku berhenti melangkah. Sasuke pun terpaksa ikut berhenti. Aku memutar tubuhku berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku benar-benar gugup.

Kucoba mengatur nafasku, sampai aku benar-benar siap. "_Ano_.. aku ingin bertanya," ujarku sebisa mungkin menahan rasa gugup dan khawatirku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat.

"Hn." Sasuke tetap tenang, meskipun aku bisa melihat perasaan heran dan bingung di dalam sorotan mata _onyx_-nya.

Kuhembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Apa kau.. mencintaiku, Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku yang tadi sempat menunduk kini menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap matanya. Sasuke terdiam. Aku terus menunggu sembari menatap matanya.

"Ya." Akhirnya dia menjawab. Meskipun dengan mimik wajah yang terkesan datar, tetapi aku tahu dia mengatakan dengan segenap perasaannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kembali melangkah, namun lebih pelan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sasuke mengikuti langkahku dengan berada di sampingku.

"Kau.. mau melakukan apa saja? Demi aku?" Aku kembali bertanya.

Kini Sasuke yang berhenti melangkah. Aku pun mengikutinya. Sesaat kami hening, tetapi, tak lama aku mendengar Sasuke mendengus. Aku melirik Sasuke takut-takut. "Sebenarnya kau mau mengatakan apa?! Langsung saja ke intinya! Kau sendiri tau, _kan_, aku tak menyukai orang yang berbicara berbelit-belit!" Sasuke terlihat kesal. Bahkan ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya kearahku. Aku semakin gugup jika diberikan tatapan mengitimidasi seperti itu dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah.." aku menghela nafas, "Aku akan mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku barusan."

Sasuke mendelik. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar gemas sekarang. Aku balas mendelik. Kurasa kami seperti orang bodoh yang sedang saling adu tatap-menatap di taman. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat aksi bodoh kami.

Cukup lama kami bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, namun lama-kelamaan mataku mulai terasa perih. Dan.. Sasuke sepertinya lebih parah. Matanya sampai sudah berair.

Ia mendecih, "Ck! Ya, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Kau puas?" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku celana lalu kembali melangkah.

Aku tertawa puas lalu menyusulnya. Tetapi, seketika aku teringat akan satu hal. Aku berhenti tertawa. Sasuke yang berjalan di depanku berhenti dan menoleh. Aku menatapnya ragu. "Kau tau Ino, _kan_?" Aku berkata dengan parau.

"Hn." Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dia.. dia menyukaimu."

"Lalu?" Sasuke menatapku tajam.

"Dia.. dia me-menderita kanker paru-paru.. Ak-aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Jadi.. kumohon, dekati dia. Jadilah kekasihnya.. Dan selama itu.. sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak denganku." Aku menunduk. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Memang menyakitkan, tapi aku yakin ini yang terbaik.

"Tidak." Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku. "Aku tidak mau." Tegasnya.

"Ta—"

"Apa kau rela melihatku bermesraan dengan wanita lain?!" Sasuke melanjutkan. Nada bicaranya meninggi.

Lututku lemas. Aku terkulai di tanah. Mataku mulai digenangi air. Sekitarku menjadi samar-samar dan berbayang. "Kumohon.. Ino membutuhkanmu.."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Tapi, aku merasa Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk memastikan. Ternyata benar, Sasuke sekarang sedang berjongkok tepat di depanku. Ia menghela nafas dan memasang wajah jengkel. "Baiklah. Kuturuti permintaanmu. Hanya sekedar pura-pura."

"Tapi," Sasuke mengusap lembut mataku. "Kalau kita hanya berdua, kau tidak boleh bersikap dingin padaku." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Aku memeluk Sasuke erat, "Aku janji."

Pasti akan sakit rasanya melihat orang yang kita cintai bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Terlebih, ini dengan sahabatku. Hari-hari esok pasti akan sangat sulit bagiku. Tapi, aku bisa melewatinya, Pasti.

.

.

* * *

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

_**Author's Note**:_

Salam kenal, semuanya! Terima kasih karena telah mau membaca cerita pertama saya. Maaf jika dalam cerita ini masih banyak kesalahan, saya masih _author _baru, masih memerlukan banyak saran dan kritik dari kalian.

Saya akan menerima sesingkat apapun _review _kalian. Baik itu _review _yang membangun ataupun _flame _akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena telah mau membaca _fict _ini ^^

_**Mind to review? :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah me-review, mem-follow, juga mem-favorite cerita ini. Saya senang atas respon positif dari kalian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena telah mau menunggu cerita ini untuk update.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This story belongs to me, Ezra Malik**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Editor, Meguharu Yuka**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy! :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari yang selama ini tak kutunggu-tunggu tiba. Suara nyaring _alarm _membangunkanku dari dunia fantasiku yang indah. Entah mengapa, aku merasa akan lebih baik jika kuhabiskan waktuku seharian bersama tempat tidurku yang nyaman.

Pukul tujuh tepat.

Selama setengah jam lebih aku hanya mengulat dan berbaring malas di kasur. Berkali-kali pula aku mengubah gaya posisi tidurku padahal sepuluh menit lagi aku harus berangkat kuliah. Sasuke juga mungkin akan datang menjemput sebentar lagi. Tetapi.. biarlah. Dia datang untuk menjemput Ino, bukan aku.

Aku dan Ino memang tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Saudara yang tak pernah kupunya karena aku adalah seorang anak tunggal.

Kami berdua berasal dari kota yang berbeda. Aku bertemu dengannya ketika reunian bersama teman-teman akrabku ketika SMA dulu. Kebetulan pada saat itu seorang temanku mengajak Ino untuk berkumpul bersama kami. Semenjak saat itu kami berdua menjadi dekat. Terlebih ketika kami tau bahwa kami menuntut ilmu di universitas yang sama.

Ia menjadi sosok yang slalu mendukungku kala aku kehilangan semangat. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Saling melengkapi kekurangan yang kami miliki. Bagiku, Ino merupakan sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin kubuat ia bahagia. Walauun akhirnya aku yang harus berkorban.

Semalam aku mengubungi Sasuke, memintanya untuk mulai mendekati Ino hari ini dengan mengantarnya ke kampus. Aku menghela nafas. Tengah terbayang-bayang di benakku bagaimana nanti Sasuke dan Ino bermesraan selama perjalanan dan keberadaanku pastinya tidak akan berguna. Hanya akan mengganggu proses pendekatan mereka berdua.

Mengingat itu membuatku semakin malas untuk pergi ke kampus. Memeluk bantalku erat-erat kemudian menenggelamkan wajahku disana. Rasanya hatiku sakit sekali.

"_Forehead_," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ino di luar kamar.

"Masuk saja, _pig_. Tidak dikunci, _kok_." Jawabku lalu bangun dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Sasuke sudah datang, ayo cepat!" Melihatku yang masih menatapnya dengan setengah sadar, ia berkacak pinggang berdiri di samping ranjangku. "Kau bahkan belum mandi! Cepat!" Ino menarik pergelangan tanganku agar bangkit.

Aku hanya menguap tanpa berniat untuk menutupnya dengan menggunakan tangan. Lihatlah, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti menarikku. Yamanaka Ino malah memegangi wajahnya—yang harus kuakui memang cantik. Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tak menyangka Sasuke akan datang untuk menjemput kita hari ini. Sebenarnya aku bingung, tapi tak apalah." Ucapnya sementara ia sudah duduk di tepi ranjang.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau semangat sekali, _pig_." Ia hanya tersenyum dengan rona merah yang masih menghiasi wajahnhya. "Aku tidak masuk hari ini, badanku rasanya tidak enak. Kau pergi saja sendiri." Aku kembali berbaring. Kutarik selimut hingga sebatas leher untuk menghangatkanku. Kulirik Ino yang semula bersemangat berubah menjadi muram.

_**Maafkan aku, Ino..**_

Ino menghela nafas. Ia mengelus pundakku lalu beranjak berdiri. "Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja yang banyak, _forehead_!" ujarnya sembari berjalan kearah pintu. "Aku sudah memasak _spaghetti_, makanlah sebelum dingin. _Jaa_~" lanjutnya. Kepalanya muncul di sela-sela daun pintu yang terbuka.

"_Itterasshai_.." suaraku mulai serak. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan gejolak di hatiku.

.

Pagi yang sunyi dan sepi. Setengah jam berlalu setelah Ino pergi. Kurasa saat ini ia sudah sampai di kampus. Aku mendengus. Tentu saja sudah sampai, mengingat jarak dari apartemen ke kampus tidaklah begitu jauh.

Sedari tadi yang kulakukan hanyalah berbaring dan menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat, aku mulai bosan. Aku membetulkan posisi bantal kepalaku lalu memeluk guling kesayanganku erat-erat. Kupejamkan mataku, bersiap untuk kembali tidur. Namun suara decitan pintu terbua membuatku—terpaksa—kembali membuka mata.

"Sakura, kau sakit?" Suara itu.. Rupanya Uchiha Sasuke yang datang.

Aku bernafas lega. Sasuke beranjak mendekatiku setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Ia duduk di sebelah kiriku yang kosong, kemudian menempelkan tangannya di keningku. "Sepertinya kau tidak sakit." Ujarnya cuek.

Aku kembali mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi berbaring membelakanginya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Harusnya kau pergi ke kantor, bukannya datang ke sini. Kau lihat? Sekarang sudah jam sembilan."

Sasuke menarik tubuhku sehingga kini aku berbaring terlentang. Ia menatapku tajam. "Kenapa sikapmu seperti ini?"

Aku terdiam. Bibirku membisu, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasa pedih itu kembali menerpaku.

"Hm.." Sasuke bergumam pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar olehku mengingat apartemen ini hanya ada kami berdua. Terlebih dia duduk di dekatku. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Seketika, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirku.

Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa diam saat ia melumat bagian bawah bibirku. Tak berlarut-larut dalam keterkejutan, aku membalas ciumannya. Saling mengulum bibir satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta. Sampai akhirnya ciuman tersebut harus berhenti karena aku kehabisan oksigen.

Dengan wajah yang masih terpaut lima sentimeter dari wajahku, ia menyeringai. "Jika kau bersikap seperti ini karena Ino, maka aku akan berhenti mendekatinya." Ucapnya dengan nada mengancam.

Aku terdiam. Bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman miris. Sudah sampai sini, tak akan kubiarkan rencana ini gagal.

Jemariku yang sedari tadi kaku bergerak memeluk Sasuke. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. "Maaf.. tolong jangan jauhi Ino.." bisikku pelan.

Sasuke membalas pelukanku. Ini bukan lagi pagi yang sunyi dan sepi. Kehadiran Sasuke mengisi kehampaan jiwaku. Mengubah suasana hening pagi ini menjadi lebih berarti.

_**Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..**_

.

.

Waktu berlalu. Kini matahari telah bertukar posisi dengan bulan. Suasana sudah jauh lebih menyenangkan dan hangat ketimbang pagi tadi. Saat ini, aku dan Ino sedang memasak makan malam sambil berbincang kecil. Sesekali ucapan kami menghasilkan gelak tawa. Namun, rasa pedih kembali memggerayangiku kala Ino membicarakan tentang Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak begitu bahagia dan terkadang bersemu merah. Dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti gadis sedang dimabuk cinta, Ino menceritakan kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke hari ini.

Selain pagi dimana Sasuke mengantar Ino, mereka juga bertemu saat sorenya. Sesuai permintaanku, Sasuke datang untuk menjemputnya selepas pulang kuliah. Tak hanya sekedar diantar pulang karena Ino pulang lebih larut dibandingkan biasanya. Bisa kutebak sebelumnya mereka pergi ke suatu tempat.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kuakui aku memang lemah. Baru mendengar cerita seperti ini saja rasanya sudah mau menangis. Tetapi, rasa sakit tersebut datang bersamaan dengan rasa senang yang datang saat aku melihat wajah bahagia Ino. Membuat hatiku sedikitnya merasa sejuk karena usahaku tidak sia-sia.

_**Aku harus bertahan demi Ino.. Harus!**_

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Waktu mengubah setiap perisitwa menjadi kenangan. Sudah lewat satu bulan semenjak aku meminta Sasuke mendekati Ino. Dan sejauh ini semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Sangat lancar malah. Tiga hari yang lalu, mereka akhirnya resi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Aku.. juga sudah mulai terbiasa. Melihat mereka tertawa bersama, bergandengan tangan, berpelukan juga kemesraan-kemesraan lainnya yang biasa kulakukan bersama dengan Sasuke. Tetapi, meskipun begitu hubunganku dengan Sasuke juga semakin membaik. Sasuke yang dulu seirngkali sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya kini menjadi lebih sering mengjabiskan waktunya bersama aku dan Ino. _Yeah, _walaupun pastinya ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino, tetapi.. sungguh, itu bukanlah masalah bagiku. Aku akan terus bertahan sampai akhir.

_**Sebentar lagi.. Sebentar lagi masa-masa pahit ini akan berakhir..**_

Sebenarnya aku juga merasa bersalah karena telah mempermainkan perasaan Ino. Memberikannya kebahagiaan padahal sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Terkadang kekhawatiran menggunggah hatiku kalau-kalau rencanaku dengan Sasuke terbongkar. Pasalnya, Sasuke kerap kali lupa dan bersikap layaknya seorang kekasih di depan Ino. Namun, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjaga rapat-rapat rahasia ini.

Kegelapan kembali menyapu langit biru cerah. Gemerlapan bintang mulai bermunculan. Udara yang semula berhembus sejuk perlahan berubah menjadi dingin. Malam ini, aku dan Ino akan menonton film horror bersama. Dan, tentu saja Sasuke juga ikut.

Sebelumnya kami sudah menyiapkan _snack-snack _dan memadamkan semua lampu. Setelahnya, kami duduk bertiga di sofa. Seperti yang bisa kalian tebak, Ino duduk di antara aku dan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, film pun dimulai. Wajah kami yang semula tenang berubah tegang—Tunggu. Tidak, tidak. Hanya Ino dan Sasuke saja yang tegang. Sedangkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak menemukan dimana seramnya film ini. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan film yang sedang diputar.

Hal yang menarik perhatianku—bukan hanya perhatian, melainkan seluruh jiwaku adalah jeritan-jeritan Ino juga sikapnya yang sedari tadi terus memeluk Sasuke. Ia menjerit di setiap adegan. Aku benci sikap Ino yang satu ini.

Malam ini benar-benar telah menjadi malam yang amat sangat menegangkan. Lampu-lampu yang padam sehingga setiap ruangan apartemen hanya menampakkan warna hitam pekat ditambah dengan jeritan Ino membuatku seolah-olah sedang menonton film 3D. Bahkan terkadang aku merasa bahwa hantu yang seharusnya hanya ada di balik layar kaca telah berpindah tempat dan duduk tepat di sebelahku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa jengkel. Tetapi aku juga merasa sakit hati. Luapan emosiku lebih kentara ketimbang rasa sakit hati.

Aku menyesal telah menyetujui usul Ino untuk menonton film horror atau film yang lebih pantas disebut film _full of modus_. Ino masih terus menjerit dan itu membuatku ingin menjerit juga karena tingkah lakunya. Telingaku sudah benar-benar panas sekarang.

Aku mencoba untuk meredam emosiku sebisa mungkin. Bagaimana pun juga Ino adalah kekasih Sasuke. Tetapi, aku kan juga kekasihnya Sasuke.. Seharusnya Sasuke duduk di tengah tadi. Tapi, aku juga yang telah membuat semua ini terjadi.

Menghela nafas berat, aku menoleh kearah mereka berdua yang sedang berpelukan. Lebih tepatnya Ino yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke dan Sasuke yang mengusap lembut punggung Ino. "Aku lelah.. Kalian nonton berdua saja. _Oyasumi_.."

Beranjak dari sofa yang kududuki dan melangkah ke kamar. Suasana gelap membuatku sulit berjalan. Bahkan, aku sempat salah masuk ruangan. Oh, ini memalukan. Salah masuk ruangan di apartemen yang telah kutinggali selama dua tahun hanya karena lampunya tidak dinyalakan.

Akhirnya setelah melewati banyak rintangan—kalau bisa dibilang begitu, aku pun sampai di kamar. Baru saja merebahkan diri ke ranjang selama kurang lebih sepuluh detik, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke toilet.

Menyebalkan.

Dengan malas aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju toilet. Namun, niatku terhalang di tengah jalan. Ketika aku sampai di ruang tamu—tempat kami menonton tadi—hatiku serasa dihujam pulusan pisau yang amat tajam.

Wajah mereka berdua yang diterangi cahaya televise membuatku bisa melihat aktivitas mereka. Mereka, Sasuke dan Ino, tengah berciuman dengan mesra. Ciuman yang sama dengan yang Sasuke berikan denganku. Aku membelalakkan mata, Tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Rasanya aku ingin mendamprat Ino habis-habisan, tetapi aku tau itu tak mungkin.

Butiran bening itu kembali mengalir. Kini timbul sedikit rasa penyesalan karena telah meminta Sasuke melakukan hal ini. Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah rela membagi Sasuke dengan perempuan manapun.

Aku terduduk lemas di balik dinding. Pedih dan emosi menguasaiku. Aku mencoba mengatur nafas dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak disadari keberadaannya oleh kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang masih terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil mencapai titik tenang, meskipun belum sepenuhnya.

_**Ino adalah kekasih Sasuke. Ingat itu, Sakura! Ingat!**_

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh sisa kekuatanku, aku berjalan kembali ke kamar. Kuhempaskan diriku ke ranjang. Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Dapat kurasakan cairan bening tersebut kembali mengalir. Membentuk parit kecil di kedua pipiku yang memerah.

_**Bertahanlah. Bertahanlah, hatiku.. Semua ini, sebentar lagi akan selesai..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

_Author's note:  
_

_Chapter _ini sudah lebih panjang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Gimana? Lebih bagus ga? ;;) /ditendang

Maaf kalau _typo _nya banyak banget. Tangan editor sering kepeleset :'

.

**Balesan _review _untuk _chapter _kemarin. Yang _log-in _bisa liat di PM ya :D**

**Razettesan: makasih atas _review _juga pemberitahuannya.. oke, _typo _akan sebisa mungkin dikurangi..**

**Sari ssl: ini sasusaku, cuma terakhirnya sasuino.. maaf kalo mengecewakan :(**

**Ai: ini ga akan panjang-panjang kok :D rencananya nanti akan ada Itachi. Sebenernya ada hal yang Sakura sembunyiin dan baru akan diungkap di _chapter _terakhir nanti. Tapi, makasih buat sarannya..**

**Sasveria: ahh maaf :3 ini kesalahan di _summary _nya. _Summary _nya kurang jelas. Sebenernya ceritanya bukan kayak gitu..**

**savers: sayang :( di _chapter _ini ada adegan _kiss _**sasuino..

.

**Special Thanks**

Razettesan, **Meguharu Yuka**, sari ssl, **Hanna Hoshiko**, Ai, Sasveria,** zanah pinkyblue**, **Febri Feven**, **Yui Scarlet**, savers

.

Saya akan menerima dengan senang hati _review _dari kalian, para _readers_. Baik itu merupakan saran, kritik ataupun _flame_. Sependek atau sepanjang apapun _review _kalian pasti akan saya baca.

_**Mind to review? :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jangan karena ada adegan sasuino sedikit udah pada ngambek. Kalo kayak begitu mendingan cari fict lain yang udah pasti sasusaku dan BUKAN sad ending. Juga untuk para flamers, kalo menurut kalian fict ini sampah, berarti review yang anda kirim dengan bahasa kasar itu apa? **_

_**Kalo ga suka mendingan ga usah dibaca. Simple, kan? **_

.

.

_**Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Half A Heart belongs to me, Ezra Malik**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Editor, Meguharu Yuka**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Don't like don't read)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy! :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi yg cerah. Kicau burung-burung menyapaku. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran karena tertiup angin dan remang sinar mentari yang menerobos di antara ranting-rantingnya kembali menentramkan dan menghapus bekas-bekas retakan jiwaku yg merana.

Aku melangkah ringan di atas rerumputan hijau. Harum mawar putih membangkitkan kembali kenangan-kenangan yang telah lama terabaikan. Tiga tahun yang lalu di taman inilah aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hari ini, tepat hari jadi kami yang ketiga.

Andai saja Sasuke ada disni. Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan. Aku ingin kembali menghabiskan waktu-waktuku bersamanya. Berjalan, berbicara, tertawa, ataupun menangis dalam pelukannya. Apapun yang kulakukan bersama Sasuke semuanya sangat berarti.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, aku beristirahat di bangku taman yang terletak tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat. Membayangkan kalau Sasuke juga disni saat ini.

"Sakura.."

Aku terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Seketika, kubuka kedua mataku. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku kembali terkejut.

"Itachii!" Teriakku histeris.

Wajah Itachi tepat di hadapanku saat ini dan hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku. Spontan aku berdiri. Dengan membelalakkan mata, aku mendampratnya habis-habisan.

Itachi hanya tertawa. Ia merasa menang karena berhasil mengejutkanku. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau juga dulu sering mengagetkanku, bukan? Anggap saja ini balsan." ujarnya dengan mata berair dan nafas terengah-engah karena tertawa.

"Sedang apa kau disini, hah?!" Aku menjawab dengan galak.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku? Hmm.. Aku sedang mencari kadal _pink_ pemakan kotoran tikus." Senyum jahil mengembang di wajah Itachi.

"_Urusai_!" Pipiku bersemu merah. Itachi kembali tertawa. "Enyalah kau!" teriakku lagi.

Aku benar-benar gemas sekarang. Rasanya aku ingin meninju keras wajahnya dan merontokkan gigi-giginya. Tapi, aku tak menyangka Itachi masih mengingat kadal _pink_ pemakan kotoran tikus. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah mahluk bualan. Dulu aku benar-benar takut dengan mahluk itu. Saat kanak-kanak, aku pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan mahluk itu di taman ini-taman yang memang dari dulu sering kukunjungi. Kuceritakan mimpi aneh itu kepada Itachi. Karena itu, ia sering kali mengejekku dengan nama mahluk yang tak terbayang bentuknya itu.

Padahal sudah lewat dua belas tahun dari masa-masa menyenangkan tersebut. Saat dimana aku dan Itachi masih sangat dekat, baik sebagai tetangga, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat. Namun, semenjak SMA kami jarang bertemu. Dan ketika kuliah, kami juga sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama semenjak empat tahun yang lalu. Mengingat itu rasa kesalku hilang seketika.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkulku hangat. "Hoi, kenapa jadi melamun?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku, seolah mengatakan bahwa aku masih kesal.

"Ohh, jangan begitu. Aku tau Sakura, kau pasti sangat gembira karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Itachi yang tampan ini kan?" Goda Itachi.

Apa? Baru saja aku melupakan rasa jengkelku, dia malah membuatku bergidik geli. Aku melepas rangkulannya dan bersiap-siap pergi. Sebenarya, aku tidak benar-benar akan pergi. Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengerjainya. Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Saat aku akan melangkahkan kakiku pergi, Itachi menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Ia memelukku dari belakang. "Aku merindukanmu. Sejak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, kau tak pernah peduli lagi denganku." Itachi meletakkan dagunya di pundakku.

Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menembus pori-pori kulitku. Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Gumamku pelan.

Tp kurasa.. Itachi mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi berlalu. Gelap kembali menyelimuti langit kota Tokyo. Suasana kota di malam hari benar-benar indah, meskipun tak lepas dari kebisingan dan lalu lalang kendaraan. Alunan musik _jazz_ mulai terdengar, memanjakan telinga para tamu cafe yang salah satunya adalah aku, juga Itachi.

Saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati suasana malam sembari menyeruput kopi panas, Itachi yang baru kembali dari toilet tiba-tiba saja mengambil cangkir kopiku dan menukarnya dengan jus buah. "Minum jus saja. Lebih sehat." Ujarnya setelah duduk di kursi kosong di hadapanku lalu meneguk kopi panas milikku dengan cepat. Aku hanya memandanginy heran.

_**Itu kan kopi panas..**_

Dan benar saja. Dalam hitungan detik, kopi itu kembali dimuntahkannya ke lantai dan mulai mengipas-ngipaskan lidahnya dengan menggunakan tangan. Untung saja lidahnya tidak bengkak karena panas kopi tadi.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh sekali." Ujarku sambil menahan tawa.

Itachi meringis. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kopi itu panas, hah? Menyebalkan." Balas Itachi gemas.

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengambil kopiku? Sekarang kau kena kamarnya, Itachi."

Itachi berdiri. Seperti hendak mengajakku berkelahi. Aku pun tak mau kalah dan ikut berdiri. Kami beradu mulut. Cafe yang semula tenang berubah menjadi gaduh karena ocehan-ocehan kami. Tak ada satupun pegawai cafe yang berani menghentikan kami.

Karena terlalu serius bertengkar, Itachi sampai terpeleset kopi panas yang dimuntahkannya tadi ke lantai. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, ia juga terjerembab sehingga membuat meja di hadapannya ikut terodorong. Aku berusaha menahan agar meja itu tidak menimpaku, namun hal yang tak terduga lagi-lagi terjadi. Karena posisi tubuh bagian atas Itachi yang terlalu mencondong ke depan, Itachi kehilangan keseimbangannya dan alhasil, bibirnya pun mendarat mulus di bibirku.

Sesaat kami mematung dalam posisi seperti ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian aku tersadar dan cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh Itachi menjauh.

Wajah kami memerah. Semakin memerah dan rasanya seperti terbakar kala seisi cafe bersiul-siul ataupun bertepuk tangan.

Sungguh memalukan.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami hanya terdiam. Peristiwa tadi membuat kami merasa canggung. Masing-masing mulut kami terkatup rapat. Hanya suara jangkrik yang memecah kesunyian, membuat suasana semakin terasa kaku.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahan lagi.." Ia mendongak menatap langit yang kosong tanpa adanya bintang yang menghias. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Soal kejadian tadi, aku.. Benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucapnya sembari tak menatapku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Walau hanya sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat. Sebuah ide jail tiba-tiba saja terbesit di benakku. "Lupakan saja. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya." Jawabku ringan. "Lagipula.. Sebenarnya.. Aku sangat senang," lanjutku dengan nada yang terkesan gugup.

Kulirik, Itachi langsung menatapku tak percaya. Ia membelakkan mata dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Aku tertawa lepas. "Wajahmu itu lucu skali, Itachi! Hhaha! Aku hanya bercanda! Kau _kan_ tau, aku masih dengan Sasuke." Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan keras.

Sesaat Itachi mematung. Namun tak lama kemudian dia sudah bersikap normal. "Sakuraa!" Itachi berteriak dengan gemas. Suaranya kencang sekali. Kurasa teriakannya itu sudah mencapai Surga.

Melihat Itachi yang geram, aku segera memasang ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Kutinggalkan dia sendiri di belakang. "Awas kau, Sakura.." Geram Itachi sembari mengejarku.

Kami berlari sepanjang jalan, saling berteriak satu sama lain. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa anak-anak jika berada bersamanya. Tetapi, tak lama, aku mulai sulit bernafas. Dadaku sesak sekali. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangku. Aku berusaha untuk terus berlari, namun sia-sia. Kekuatanku sudah terkuras. Aku terduduk lemas di atas tanah.

Sesaat kemudian Itachi datang. Ia berjongkok di depanku dan menyentuh pipi kananku lembut. Wajah ehem-keriputnya-ehem dipenuhi dengan keringat habis berlari. "Kau kenapa?! Jangan-jangan-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan." Ujarku memotong perkataan Itachi.

Itachi terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu memutar tubuhnya. "Naiklah." Itachi menawarkan punggungnya.

"Tidak usah, aku masih bisa ber-"

"Cepat naik " kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan menatapku tajam.

Karena terus didesak, akhirnya aku menyerah dan naik ke punggungnya. Lagipula, aku juga sudah tidak kuat lagi. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tenggorokanku seperti diikat kuat sehingga setiap oksigen yang akan masuk tertahan.

Aku memeluk leher Itachi erat. Kulihat keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Jika diperhatikan, sebenarnya keringatnya jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Emm.. Aku tidak berat, _kan_?" Tanyaku ragu.

Itachi tertawa. "Yaampun.. Kau berat sekali. Rasanya seperti membopong seekor anak gajah. Atau bahkan, kau mungkin lebih berat."

Aku terdiam. Bukan karena kesal maupun kesakitan. Mataku terpaku, pada sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh di hadapanku dan Itachi. Tubuhku serasa kaku dan mati rasa.

.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu Sasuke disini. Sasuke terlihat marah padaku sekarang. Terlebih, tadi Sasuke sempat terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan Itachi. Beruntung Itachi menyikapinya dengan tenang. Tetapi, meskipun sedang marah, Sasuke tetap mau menggendongku di punggungnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami berjalan. Rasanya waktu berjalan lamaa sekali. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya aura marah Sasuke saja yang dapat kurasakan.

Bosan akan keheningan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Menerima apapun nanti balasannya. "Sasuke-_kun_.."

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia tetap terus melangkah.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." Kupanggil sekali lagi.

Namun Sasuke tetap terdiam. Sehingga, kuputuskan untuk berhenti berusaha.

_**Sepertinya ia sedang tidak mau diganggu. **_

Malam semakin larut. Sekeliling kami hanya diterangi oleh sejumlah lampu jalan. Cahayanya pun sangat minim.

Di tengah-tengah cahaya yang remang, aku berusaha mengenali tempat dimana kami berada saat ini. Tetapi, aku tetap tidak bisa. Bukan masalah cahaya, melainkan karena tempat ini memang belum pernah kudatangi sebelumnya.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat pantulan cahaya bewarna kejinggaan. Aroma rerumputan pun mulai tertangkap oleh indra penciumanku. Tak lama kemudian, kami telah sampai di tempat bercahaya tadi.

Sasuke mendudukanku di kursi kayu yang dihiasi dengan mawar-mawar putih. Aku memandangi sekeliling dengan takjub. Rumput-rumput dihiasi dengan nyala ratusan lilin kecil juga puluhan kunangkunang yang berterbangan.

Indah.

Sasuke duduk di sebelahku. Ia melepas mantel yang dikenakkannya lalu memakaikannya padaku.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini bersama Itachi?" Sasuke menatapku. Ternyata ia cemburu. Senang rasanya mengetahui kalau Sasuke cemburu. Itu berarti, dia masih menyayangiku.

"Hmm.. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, kami pergi ke cafe dan jalan-jalan sebentar." Jelasku.

Sasuke berdecih. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Ingat, kau ini masih milikku." Lanjutnya beberapa saat kemudian. Aku beralih menatapnya.

"Aku juga mau bertanya.." ujarku ragu. "Kenapa.. Kau mencium Ino waktu itu?"

Sasuke balas menatapku. Kami saling bertatapan sekarang. Cukup lama kami terdiam.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Ino memintaku membuktikan padanya bahwa aku memang benar-benar mencintainya. Tadinya aku ingin membuktikannya dengan cara lain, tetapi, Ino memintaku untuk menciumnya." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut bagian belakangnya dengan gusar.

Hatiku sedikit lega. Pikiran-pikiran negatif yan sebelumnya berkecambuk dalam pikiranku lenyap sudah bersama angin malam.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya.. Kau, tentu tidak ingin Ino mengetahui rahasia ini, _kan_?" Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. "_Gomen_.." Mimiknya tetap datar dan tenang. Nada bicaranya pun tetap biasa. Hanya saja, aku bisa mengetahuinya. Bahkan tanpa menatap matanya sekalipun. Aku tau kalau Sasuke memang tidak berniat melakukannya ataupun berniat menyakitiku.

"Sudahlah. Itu bukan sepenuhnya sa-" kalimatku terpotong karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah melumat bibirku lembut. Seperti biasa, aku selalu terkejut. Sasuke memang selalu menciumku tiba-tiba.

Kupejamkan mataku. Merasakan setiap kehangatan yang terus mengalir. Kami menyudahinya ketika aku terlebih dahulu kehabisan nafas. Dalam keheningan dimana hanya suara nafasku yang terdengar, kami berdua saling bertatapan. Ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya kearahku, kemudian mengecup bibirku lama.

Saat kubuka mata, ia sedang menyeringai. "Sekarang sudah impas _kan_? Jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu lagi."

Aku mendegus. "Bukankah kau juga?"

Dia mendecih.

"Oh ya, kau membuat semua kejutan ini dalam rangka hari jadi kita yang ketiga?" Tanyaku.

"Hn. Tadinya, aku mau mengajakmu berlomba mematikan lilin, tetapi hanya duduk seperti ini juga menyenangkan. Mengingat kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Merapat kearahku, lengannya yang kokoh merangkul pinggangku.

Malam ini, setiap hal yang kami rindukan terbayar sudah. Saling bercerita, tertawa bersama dan melakukan hal lain layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin menekan tombol _pause_ dan terus menikamti saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana aku bersama dengan seseorang yang aku cintai.

Banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi hari ini. Kembalinya Itachi, juga melihat Sasuke yang cemburu. Bersama mereka, semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Tentu saja, semua menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan jika kita lakukan bersama orang yang berharga.

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

_**Oke, waktunya balas review :D yang log-in bisa cek ke PM ya..**_

_**.**_

_**Anonymous: ga kok.. Sasu tetep sayang sama Saku sampai akhir hidupnya dan selamanya ;) di chapter ini ada Itachi :)**_

_**Panda merah: makasih ya :3 ga kok, pengorbanan Saku ga sia-sia.**_

_**Akira Uchiwa : oke.. Makasih untuk sarannya :)**_

_**UchihaHaruno Citra: bukan.. Akhirnya jauh lebih ga terduga lagi. Makanya baca terus ya, hehe. Mungkin di chap ini kamu akan mengerti kenapa Sakura menderita.**_

_**Savers: maaf udah buat sedih :(**_

_**Salmonella T: Terima kasih atas pujiannya :) [editornya ga dipuji? :'] /nak**_

_**Fujio Karin: Oke, akan diusahakan :D**_

_**Akira Fly: oke, nanti akan ditambahin momen Sasusaku-nya :D**_

_**Emeralyna Cherry: Di chap ini udah dijelasin :D kalau pembenci dan pendendam itu pasti engga kok. Oke, makasih atas sarannya :)**_

_**Light Yagami: :v mau ngomong apa ya? Tebakannya salah tuh :v tapi untuk ending sasusaku emang engga. **__**Hehehe, **__**jangan sok tau ya :D**_

_**Ai: Coba bayangin kamu jadi Sakura, terus ngeliat di depan mata kepalamu sendiri pacar ama sahabatmu ciuman, ya sebagai manusia normal kita pasti sedikit sakit hati lah. Walaupun, mereka berpacaran karena permintaan kita sendiri. Disini udah dijelasin kenapa Sasuke nyium Ino kan?**_

_**Shin Mitsuna: Terimakasih atas sarannya, disini udah dimasukin loh ;) [Itasaku~] /editor ganggu ah -.-/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Special Thanks:**_

_** , Hanna Hoshiko, savers, UchihaHaruno Citra, Akira Uchiwa, Panda Merah, Guest, Anonymous, Shin Mitsuna, Ai, Emeralyna Cherry, Akira Fly, zielavienaz96, Fujio Karin, Salmonella T, Meguharu Yuka.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih karena telah tetap mau membaca fic ini meskipun sudah tahu ending-nya seperti apa. Oh ya, sekedar info, chapter 3 di pubblish dari hp, jadi kalo berantakan tolong dimaklumin :D **_

_**.**_

_**Mind to Review? :3**_


End file.
